Experiments are being conducted using corneas obtained from normal animals and vitamin A deficient animals as well as human donors. The corneas were radioactively labeled in organ culture, the epithelia were harvested, and glycoconjugates synthesized by the epithelia were isolated and characterized by biochemical procedures. The results indicate that vitamin A stimulates the synthesis of a major epithelia glycoprotein of high molecular weight.